rainfacefandomcom-20200214-history
GalaxyClan
GalaxyClan is the clan that is the spirits of the five clans that walk this forest. They watch over FeatherClan, SilverClan, RavenClan, WildClan, and RedClan. Allegiances Leader *Star - A white and gray she-cat with silvery eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar Deputy *Comet - Silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Firestar1122000 Medicine Cat Lunarshine: a gorgeous, very pale gray (almost white) she-cat with silver eyes. rped by: Silverwhisker Medicine Cat Apprentice *Open Warriors *Astroid - A beautiful white she-cat with piercing green eyes. Her pelt is such a bright, pure white that sometimes it looks like it's glowing. Roleplayed by: chinapro2000 Apprentices *Open Queens and Kits *Open Elders *Open Roleplay... Star looked around and spotted Comet sitting down with her tail around her paws. "Hi Comet!" she said happily to her sister then went to sit next to her. She settled down and looked at Comet. "Is something bothering you?" she asked. Rainface<3 01:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Comet looked at her sister. "It's coming. The feircest battle for FeatherClan is coming. WildClan is being extra hostile. How will we warn the Clans? Will the other Clans stick beside WildClan. Comet narrowed her eyes. FeatherClan is too weak after that leaf-bare. They might be driven out! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Star got to her paws and went to the pool. "I shall warn them, in any way I can, from a wild boar coming and attacking but not killing to a dream, I shall warn them." She closed her eyes, seeming to summon the one cat asleep at this time. She saw the apprentice, Lilypaw. "Lilypaw, i have summoned you to tell you something, WildClan will attack, train your clan, Comet has seen the attack and it will not end well. Save your clan by helping them train and eating as much prey as possible in your territory." She looked at Lilypaw who nodded to her without saying anything. She let Lilypaw leave then turned to face her sister. "Lilypaw will carry the message, for now, we wait." Rainface<3 01:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you, Star.", Comet said gratefully to her sister. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 03:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) "Your welcome Comet," Star said to her sister kindly. She then walked around, looking for Astorid. Rainface<3 11:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Astroid saw Star and walked up to her. "Hello Star. Is there anything you need me to do?" Astroid asked. She flicked her tail towards Comet.. "Earlier today Comet had the most troubled look on her face." Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 22:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Star looked at Astroid. "Go see if Rainface's kits are ok, use the pool but don't go into any dreams," she said to the warrior. Star settled down near her den. Rainface<3 23:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lunarshine tripped over her own paws as she rushed into her den, her feather pelt flying. She put the Coltsfoot in its stack. 00:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Spirit Cats Category:GalaxyClan